


If Fire

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, Professor Lockwood stood near a bed.





	If Fire

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Frowning, Professor Lockwood stood near Anne Arthur's bed. One of his best students. His wife reincarnated. Professor Lockwood remembered his vampire bride burning at the stake in Salem many centuries ago. He viewed the sick woman closing her eyes and never opening them. Anne's final wish was to be cremated. 

 

THE END


End file.
